


it's like paris after midnight

by corbrinas



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, how do you tag?, lucaya deserved better, this is so short but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: lucas and maya have a date night.





	it's like paris after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> title from your love's like by sabrina carpenter
> 
> prompt: he gives her flowers

"Wow,"

Lucas physically felt his jaw drop as his girlfriend walked towards him.

"Hey,"

A small hopeful smile appeared on her face and he felt himself smiling back at her.

She looked absolutely and incredibly beautiful tonight, possibly more beautiful than she had ever looked before.

Her delicate pale skin glowing under the moonlight and her bright blue eyes shimmering. Her blonde hair had never looked so soft (and he'd spent enough time staring at the back of her head in class to notice) and the black dress she wore complimented her petite frame perfectly.

The pale red lipstick coating her lips made them look so kissable and the heels upon her feet brought her height closer to his, bringing their faces closer, and giving him a better view of the piece of art he got to call his.

"These are for you," he spoke softly, still in a daze, as he handed her the roses.

A smile pulled at her lips and she felt her heart flutter.

A simple gesture had such a huge affect on her, but she found herself no where near hating the way he made her feel.

"Thanks," she said, taking her boyfriend's arm.

"Let's go," he smiled, leading her into the night.

Kisses and 'I-love-you's were exchanged and it was that night the two of them knew they had found a soulmate in each other.


End file.
